AgentsX
by Rictor
Summary: Wade, Storm, Rictor and their group of mutant agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. find out that not eveything is as it seems.


AGENTS X  
  
All right, first off I just wanted to say I hope you guys like it and read it and comment on it. Second of all just wanted to say this is all alternate universe, its not based the MU 616 that is going on now. And finally well I just hope you like it again. You will notice many familiar characters all around see if you can spot'em all.  
  
Just some lil stuff here to help you out through the story:  
  
Words inside ** will be thoughts Words inside ^^ will be through communication devices Words inside ~~ will be from non important characters (background characters) Words inside () will be noises the most obvious of all :D  
  
  
  
FOOLS RUSH IN  
  
It was beginning to darken outside and the sky was as black as he had ever seen. Never had he witnessed something like this, it had only been about 9 months back that he discovered he was a mutant; a mutant with the power to regenerate himself along with heightened senses like no others. And it had only been 1 month since he was recruited by a super secret government force known to very few only as S.H.I.E.L.D. His memory of the night when this all came to be where as clear as daylight, but it was something he did not like to think about. Flashes of his extensive training flashed before his eyes, he remembered everything; he remembered the extensive martial arts training as well as the weapons training and everything else that came along with being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. But as all the thoughts flew right through his head he was brought back by the voice of a fellow agent sitting next to him "You ready compadre", "like you wouldn't believe" he answered to his fellow agent. The other man was only known as Ric he was Hispanic and didn't talk much but there was something strange about him, odd enough that he as well was a mutant but to be so odd on the side as well was just overboard. "Yoh! Compadre what do you think this is about" "Just call me Wade".  
  
Ric: All right dude if that's how you want it.  
  
Wade: Yeah! And I have no clue first mission just like you I guess.  
  
Ric: I just thought its weird that all this happened. I mean why us? What's so special about us that this came to us?  
  
Wade: Don't know and frankly I don't give a rats-ass all I know is that I'm receiving a big fat check and that's all that matters.  
  
Ric: Oh so your all bout the bling-bling.  
  
Wade: Dude shut your trap before I shoot ya!  
  
The captain of the group, who was now standing in the middle of the hanger to the helicopter, interrupted their conversation, as he began to speak to all agents (Ric, Wade, and 5 others).  
  
Captain: All right maggots! You all got your files, as soon as you hit the floor open and follow directions. Ric you and Wade will go north while the rest of the team heads east read the file and do as instructed. Outlaw, Frost, Pietro, McCoy, and Stark, you five know what to do, now break.  
  
The adrenaline begins to pump into overdrive as agent by agent jumped out into the night sky and parachuted down. As they hit the floor every agent opened their files and began to move.  
  
Ric: Shouldn't be so hard huh?  
  
Wade: I don't think so. How many black chicks could possibly have white hair and blue eyes?  
  
Ric: Well if you actually read the whole thing you dushe, you will notice there is a whole tribe of them.  
  
Wade: What! How the fuck are we supposed to find this one then?  
  
Ric: Not so sure but we better get moving; the others are already at half point.  
  
Wade: All ready moving, don't know if you're planning on joining the party.  
  
Ric: Wait up!  
  
30 meters north of Wade and Ric the other team made their move. They all rushed through the jungle, which could not possibly be there. They all rushed through as quickly and quiet as possible.  
  
Pietro: Captain, are you sure we are in the right place?  
  
Outlaw: You question me Pietro?  
  
Pietro: No, its not that, its just.how could this be? How could there be such vegetation here? We are in the middle of the Sahara Dessert.  
  
Outlaw: Don't know. Don't care. We need to get to the princess and retrieve her. The other two will work as our decoys as we take the true prize.  
  
Frost: What do you mean Cap.  
  
Outlaw: They were sent to nap the Queen, but it's just a distraction. Those two clowns haven't proven themselves to be true agents if they make it out of this alive and well then they will earn their place. The Queen is of no concern to us, she is of no use, but the princess on the other hand is a mutant. Of what nature it is unknown yet, but the big man wants her.  
  
McCoy: So why send the others after the Queen?  
  
Outlaw: To attract all the attention away from the princess, you fools now shut up and follow me!  
  
As they all slow down they reach a garden like no other, flourishing with the most exotic of plant life ever known to mankind.  
  
Outlaw-*How the hell is this possible? There shouldn't even be grass here... Must be the princess's work*  
  
Outlaw signals to the others to hold their positions and stand low as she notices some young girls lying around.  
  
~Princess Ororo, when do you think we'll be able to go check out...~  
  
~Shut up already, don't you think you have bothered her enough~  
  
Ororo: No! Its quite all right, she does not bother me..my parents are very busy and I get bored just hanging around here doing nothing.  
  
~Very well your majesty~  
  
Ororo: Please just call me Ororo, Ro, or even Roro but don't call me majesty.  
  
~Very well your maje..I mean Ororo~  
  
Ororo: Much better.  
  
~When do you think the negotiations will end Princess Ororo~  
  
Ororo: Not so sure, all my parents want is peace and order all throughout Africa, but with Oscorp trying to set stake in three of our countries it may slow down the process. The people here don't want any major corporation like that here, much less Oscorp because they produce militaristic weapons and such. They are afraid it will bring bad luck to our lands. My father had tried some negotiations of his own to try and get Oscorp out, but I'm not so sure it's working. It seems that not even the Black Panther will scare off Oscorp.  
  
~So your father refuses to let the law take care of if all? You should get him to stop wearing that silly costume, he could get badly hurt, and who will rule us then~  
  
(Beep-Beep) ^Captain this is Wade, we are now in position.Ric has knocked out the guards outside the fortress and we are about to go in. Is your team ready?^  
  
Outlaw: ^All right make your move and make sure not to get caught or your staying behind.^  
  
Wade: ^Roger that^  
  
While Outlaw signals her team to ready an alarm goes off.  
  
Outlaw: *Right on time*  
  
Ororo: What's going on  
  
~There is something going on in the fortress~  
  
~Someone just kidnapped the Queen, everyone to the fortress.Princess you stay here~  
  
All the guards begin to move and the Princess is left alone with no guard.  
  
Outlaw: Now!  
  
Before Ororo can even imagine what is going on she senses someone in the room just before McCoy jumps out from behind the shrubs as he tries to grasps her. But before he can even reach her he is struck by lightning.  
  
Frost: Ah, energy wielder huh? Well I'll just have to get in her head and knock her out, this won't take long Captain.  
  
Outlaw: Very well.  
  
Frost: What! I can't get in; there is too much interference. Whoa! What's going on?  
  
Before Frost can come back to her senses a gust of wind blows her into a tree and knocks her out.  
  
McCoy: Shit that hurt.  
  
Outlaw: Pietro take her down.  
  
Pietro: You got it boss.  
  
Pietro dashes out of the bushes at an unbelievable speed that makes him damn near invisible to the naked eye. *This shouldn't take long, I should've done this from the beginning than all of this could have been avoided*  
  
Pietro: Whoa what's with the blizzard! I can't see.  
  
Outlaw: Stark!  
  
Stark: Very well.  
  
Before anyone else could get hurt Stark steps in and releases a sonic vibration from one of his many creations and concentrates it on the Princess.  
  
Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yells Ororo in pain as she is knocked out.  
  
Outlaw: ^Captain this is Outlaw, we have her^  
  
Captain: ^Very well pull out, check if those other two imbeciles are still alive^  
  
Outlaw: ^On our way Captain^  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT....... Rude Awakening 


End file.
